


Acceptable Substitutes

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Oglaf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greir (Lesbian Mercenary) goes to pay the ransom for her brother Ivan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptable Substitutes

Of all the things Greir could spend her gold on…this would have to be it. Let it never be said that she wasn't the most loyal and wonderful big sister in the whole world. Or that her little brother wouldn't owe her his life for the rest of eternity.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Of course, Ivan has to hump her leg in time with his slobbering declarations. "You can't believe what I've been through. All the times I've been poisoned. And I can finally jerk off in peace. Thank you! Thank you so much sis!"

Greir looks up at the sorceress. She's hot, if one were in to the eternal-pain-and-whipping sort of deals. Greir decidedly isn't, but she can appreciate the aesthetics anyway.

"Are your lesbian guards real lesbians?"

The Mistress's cruel grin spreads.

"Certified."

"Think I could trade this for one of them instead?" Greir holds up her bag of gold.

"It would be my pleasure."


End file.
